Biology: Most Important Questions
CHAPTER 1:Genetic Basis of Inheritance # State and explain Mendel's law of Inheritance # Write a note on Plieotropy # What is a dihybrid cross?Explain with help of suitable example and checker board method. # Explain concept of multiple alleles with examples of using abnormalities in Drosophila and ABO blood groups in human. # "Test cross is a back cross but back cross is not necessarily a test cross" Explain # Explain Co-dominance. # Explain polygenes with example. # What is monohybrid cross?give reasons for Mendel's success. # State and explain 'Law of Independant Assortment' with suitable example. CHAPTER 2: Gene: It's nature and regulation # Describe Watson and Crick model of DNA. # Explain mechanismof DNA replication with diagram. # Distinguish between DNA and RNA. # Describe Hershey & Chase experiment to prove DNA is genetic materials. # Describe characteristics of genetic code & Wobble hypothesis. # Describe "Lac Operon" concept. # Explain transcription & translation. # What DNA replication is called semi conservation CHAPTER 3: Biotechnology: Process and Applications # Describe the steps involved in recombinant DNA technology # What is bacteriophage?Explain lytic cycle of bacteriophage with suitable diagram. # What is palindrome? # What are transposons?Explain its 2 types. # Name the enzyme responsible for delay in ripening of tomato fruit. # Explain different bio safety issues which may arise due to genetically modified (GM) organism. # What is bio-patent? Give two examples. CHAPTER 4 : Enhancement in Food Production # What is tissue culture?Describe methodology of tissue culture & its applications. # Explain steps involved in plant breeding. # Name high yielding semi dwarf varieties of wheat and rice. # Define SCP , its microbial source and application. # Explain how suspension culture is prepared from callus. # Explain mutation breeding. # Name disease resistant and insect resistant varieties of crops. CHAPTER 5: Microbes in Human Welfare # Explain the role of microbes in bio-gas production and advantages of bio-gas. # Explain microbes in sewage treatment. # What are bio-fertilizers? Explain with example. # Name some water soluble and fat soluble vitamins. # Short note: "Bascillus thuringensis" as a bio-control agent or bio-pesticide # Give chemical composition of bio-gas. # Give some examples of edible & non edible mushrooms. CHAPTER 6: Photosynthesis #Give schematic representation of cyclic photophosphorylation #Give schematic representation of non-cyclic photophosphorylation #What is photo-respiration? Give its diagrammatic representation #Describe Calvin cycle #Distinguish between C3 & C4 pathway #Describe CAM pathway. #Describe HSK pathway (C-4) pathway. #What is chemi-osmosis?Explain its role in generation of ATP. #Sketch and label ultrastructure of chloroplast #Describe diff. types of chlorophyll pigments. CHAPTER 7: Respiration # Define glycolysis ,give its schematic representation & give its significance. # Describe Kreb's cycle # Explain ETS in brief along with significance # What is anaerobic respiration? Explain the mechanism of anaerobic respiration # Describe structure of ATP # Why is respiration called Amphibolic pathway? CHAPTER 8: Reproduction in Plants # Describe T.S of Anther. # Explain process of double fertilization & its significance. # Describe the structure of anatropous ovule along with diagram. # Describe natural methods of vegetative propagation . # Describe structure of angiosperm pollen grain with diagram. # Describe development of female gametophyte with diagram. # Give floral adaptations of Anemophily & Entomophily # Sketch and label parts of typical flower CHAPTER 9: Organism and Environment-1 # What is bio-magnification and bio-accumulation? # Give schematic representation of carbon cycle. # Define greenhouse effect.Which greenhouse gas is mainly responsible for global warming? # Mention any two ecological services of mankind. # Global warming is caused by greenhouse effect. Justify. # Explain concept of pyramid of numbers. # Comment on "Effect of agro-chemicals on environment" # Give brief account of phosphorus cycle. # What are spatial patterns of ecosystem? # Difference between habitat & ecological niche # There is a hole in Ozone layer. Explain. CHAPTER 10: Origin an Evolution of Life # Why is Australopithecus considered as connective link between Apes and Man? # Short notes on (a)Neanderthal man (b) Cro-Magnon Man © Homo-erectus (d) Homo-habilis # Give the importance of fossils in support of organic evolution. # What is Panspermia theory and theory of Abiogenesis of evolution? # What is adaptation?Explain aquatic adaptations along with example. # Characteristic feature of (a)Propliopithecus (b)Dryopithecus ©Ramapithecus # Explain (a)Analogous organs (b)Homologous organs © Vestigial organs # Distinguish between Ape and Man CHAPTER 11: Chromosomal Basis of Inheritance # What is sex linkage?Explain Inheritance of colour blindness & haemophilia with suitable charts. # Explain haplo-diploid sex determination system in honeybees. # Describe the structure and types of chromosomes . # Why do sex linked traits appear more in males than in females ? # Explain Turner's syndrome & Klinefilter's syndrome. # What is sex linked characters ?Explain criss cross inheritance of colour blindness. # Explain the terms (a)Linkage (b) Crossing over © Recombination # Give salient features of Chromosomal theory # What is Y linked or holandric genes ? # Distinguish between X&Y chromosomes. CHAPTER 12: Genetic Engineering and Genomics # Name and explain the steps involved in DNA fingerprinting. # Give applications of DNA fingerprinting. # What is vaccine ? Explain steps involved in vaccine production. # What is goal of Human Genome Project? # What is gene therapy?Explain with examples. # What are transgenic animals?Explain its aplications. CHAPTER 13: Human Health and Diseases # Describe structure of antibody. # Write a note on HIV. # Enlist and explain the various types of cancer. # With the help of chart ,explain compatibility of Human blood groups OR ABO blood groups along with Rh factor. # Describe antigen-antibody complex. # What is filariasis? Explain signs and symptoms. # What is acquired immunity ? Explain its types . # Explain barriers of innate immunity. CHAPTER 14 : Animal Husbandry # Write a note on fishery along with its types,economic importance and preservation methods. # Explain MOET technology # Apiculture and its economic importance . # Name viral,fungal and bacterial poultry diseases. # S.N on Inbreeding its advantages and disadvantages . # S.N on (a) cross breeding (b)Out crossing © Interspecific hybridization # S.N on Lac culture. # Describe sericulture in brief. # Name Indian and Exotic breeds of cows and buffaloes CHAPTER 15: Circulation # With the help of a neat labelled diagram describe the internal structure of human heart. # Describe Hypertension.Write a note on Angina Pectoris. # Sketch and Label conducting system of heart. # V.S of Human heart # Explain in detail about ECG and give its various uses. # Mention role of Pacemaker in human heart. # Describe in brief the different types of leucocytes. # What is Coronary Artery Disease? CHAPTER 16: Excretion and Osmoregulation # What is excretion? Describe various modes of excretion in animals . # Sketch ,label and describe structure of Nephron. # Describe physiology of urine formation in human. # With the help of diagram explain human excretory system.How will you identify acute kidney injury by Urine analysis. # What is kidney failure ? Explain various types of it along with kidney transplantation. CHAPTER 17: Control and Co-Ordination # Explain the structure of pituitary gland and various hormones secreted by pituitary gland. # Explain structure of Adrenal gland along with secretion of hormones & their effects of hypo and hyper secretion of hormone. # What is receptor? Explain various types along with their location & functions. # Explain structure of human hear along with mechanism of hearing. # Explain structure of human eye along with mechanism of hearing . # Structure of human brain along with functions performed by various regions. # Explain mechanism of reflex action and give types of reflex action with significance. CHAPTER 18: Human Reproduction # Describe the human male reproductive system along with diagram. # Describe female reproductive system along with diagram. # T.S of ovary and describe menstrual cycle in human female. # Give significance of fertilization. # Describe Spermatogenesis & Oogenesis. # What is cleavage? Explain process of cleavage and blastulation. # Describe structure of human sperm and egg. # S.N on sexually transmitted diseases. # Explain various methods of birth control. # What is gastrulation ,explain how formation of 3 germinal layers and extra embryonic membranes takes place. CHAPTER 19: Organism and Environment - 2 # Justify method of conservation of bio-diversity includes hot spot method. # Justify PVC is mandatory for all vehicles and industries . # How is radioactive mangers carried out? # S.N on desert adaptations. # What is parasitism ? Explain various types of it. # Explain Mutualism and Commensalism type of association with example. # What is gas structure ? Explain.